thealan10adventuresfandomcom-20200213-history
Blake Belladonna
Blake Belladonna is a member of Team RWBY. She resides in Earth-ERTH. Appearance Blake is a young woman standing at 5'6. She has long black hair, and amber eyes. From the top of her head are two cat ears. Her design features a long white tailcoat with dark gray lining and a sleeveless black crop top. The crop top has rectangular and diamond-shaped cutouts around the neckline, which have purple outlines. Additionally, she wears a white belt over black fitted pants. Blake has an X-shaped scar on the bottom left section of her abdomen. Across her torso is a diagonal strap that contains a smaller magnetic clip used to sheathe Gambol Shroud. She wears thigh-high black heeled boots with gold-colored edging around the top. The left boot has a belt wrapped twice around the thigh. Each boot bears her belladonna emblem in white on the outer side of the thigh, and a white pouch is attached to the back of her belt. Personality Blake is the definition of someone who could be described as an "enigma". Tough, mysterious, and no-nonsense, Blake doesn't easily open up to others and is fond of reading by herself. However, she does clearly care deeply about helping people and protecting those she loves. Blake may have severe self-doubt over her tendency to abandon people and her fear of getting emotionally close to anyone, but she's a valuable asset in a fight and to anyone who needs help in any way. Powers *Blake's Semblance is known as Shadows. This ability allows her to create shadowy clones of herself to distract her enemies and allow her to get away. Pairing her shadows with dust allows them to have different abilities. Generating these clones typically propels Blake forwards. *Blake's weapon of choice is a sword known as Gambol Shroud. In its sheathed form, it acts as a blunt broad sword, but when unsheathed, it acts as a set of dual katanas. **When Upgrade merged with Gambol Shroud, it had three energy blades. Weaknesses *Blake's most prominent weaknesses have been shown to be bottling up her negative emotions as well as running from her past, causing discourse between her and her team at times, most notably Yang Xiao Long. *Following her cat Faunus physiology, Blake can be distracted by things like laser pointers. History For history before RWBYA, see here. Blake, alongside Yang, was the last of Team RWBY to interact with Alan Nomaly. While fighting atop the Argus Limited, she questioned the usefulness of Echo-Echo, which seemed to be quite reasonable doubt as he had to assume his Ultimate form to fight the Grimm. When the tunnel drew nearer, Alan changed to Fasttrack to throw everyone back into the train, but was unable to save Blake at first, as she was thrown off by a gust of wind, but he swiftly uncovered her from a snowbank and ran her back to the last car of the train, where he proceeded to warm her up with Swampfire. At the Cotta-Arc home, she, Alan, and Lie Ren helped Terra Cotta-Arc make dinner. Blake helped fight the Grimm invading Mantle with the use of an Upgraded Gambol Shroud, and also got Upgrade to Yang during the same fight. She was one of the ones to stay in Mantle while the others went to Atlas to get the Relic of Creation. Blake took part in the fight against Salem's lackeys, and warned Alan of Hazel's pain nullifying Semblance. Appearances *''RWBYA'' (debut) Trivia *Blake's personality description was written by Clock. *Blake's powers were somewhat of an inspiration for those of Graphic Violets.